Blue Eyes
by Lady Drama
Summary: Despite the absence of romance in their relationship, Conrart and Julia were very close. So how does he deal with Shinou's decision? Conrart-centric angst


**Blue Eyes by Lady Drama**

_**It's set right after the war, on the night when Ulrike told Conrart about Julia's decision and entrusted him with her soul. Based on Mika's Blue Eyes**_

_Oh your heart is broken to your surprise_

_You're sick of crying for blue eyes_

Conrart stood next to his window, watching the moonlight stream in. The blue pendant that Julia had given him the last time they met glinted in the gentle light. How could he possibly have known that it was the last time he would ever see her again? He closed his eyes. He wasn't really sure of what he was feeling. Julia had never promised him anything, then why did he feel so betrayed? Why had the same Captain Conrart Weller who had seen his comrades fall at Lutenberg and felt nothing cried for Lady Julia von Wincott?

_So tired of living, misunderstood_

_Think woman, think hard you should_

He was so frustrated he could have screamed. Everything that had happened to him was so unjust! First the absurd prejudice that seemed to cloud even the most rational Mazoku's judgment when dealing with a half-blood. Being a powerful aristocrat's son had shielded from it until his mother's coronation as the 26th Maou and his uncle's arrival at the court. The minute his own family began treating him with contemptuous indifference, the rest of the world had followed. He could detect some sympathy behind Gwendal's grim face but that just made it worse. As for his mother, Cecile, seeing her had become difficult enough since she had become the Maou, talking to her was near impossible.

Julia had understood his problems. Rather than offer him sympathy, which would have hurt his pride further, she had offered him her friendship. And now she was gone! Why hadn't she thought more, considered……..His usual imperturbable façade broke and a low growl escaped him. Just for tonight he would let himself feel. Surely even he deserved the indulgence after all his efforts in the war?

_Come sorrow is so peculiar_

_It comes in a day then it'll never leave you_

He knew he would have to bear it forever. The grief that he had felt when he first heard the news of her death had not reduced. Rather it had subsided to an aching dullness in his heart. Try as he might, he could never forget her……..

_You take a pill wonder if it will fix you_

_They wonder why sorrow has never left you_

His mother had been so shocked by his tears that she'd insisted on his taking a pill from Gisela. He almost smiled at that. His family simply didn't seem to understand his sorrow. True, they too were sad but for them it just didn't go as deep. Julia hadn't been as _necessary_ to them.

_I'm talkin' 'bout blue eyes, blue eyes_

_What's the matter, matter_

_Blue eyes, blue eyes?_

_What's the matter, matter?_

_So blind, so blind_

_What's the matte, matter_

_Blue eyes, blue eyes?_

_What's the matter with you?_

Julia's blue eyes. So beautiful yet sightless. Perhaps that was another thing that had bound them together so closely. They both looked perfect on the surface but on further inspection both of them were flawed in their own ways.

_Oh your heart got broken on the underground_

_Go find your spirit in a lost and found_

His thoughts drifted to Adalbert. By a stroke of bad luck, the message concerning Julia's fate had reached him at the same time as news of his cousin Hube's blunder. His anguish and anger had combined to make him furious. Furious enough to leave Shin Makoku, swearing never to return.

Conrart looked at the bright sphere of light in the glass bottle. He gave it a little shake. "Did you know?" he asked. The soul glowed gently, casting a gentle luminescence over the room.

_Come sorrow is so peculiar_

_It comes in a day, it'll never leave you_

_You take a pill; wonder if it will fix you_

_They wonder why sorrow has never left you_

He sighed and took the pill that Gisela had given him. Then he lay on his bed and waited for the dreamless sleep that Gisela had promised. A pair of blue eyes haunted him…………………………..

_I'm talkin' 'bout blue eyes, blue eyes_

_What's the matter, matter?_

_Blue eyes, blue eyes_

_What's the matter, matter?_

_So blind, so blind_

_What's the matter, matter?_

_Blue eyes, blue eyes_

_What's the matter with_

_Blue eyes, blue eyes_

_What's the matter, matter?_

_So blind, so blind_

_What's the matter, matter?_

_Blue eyes, blue eyes_

_What's the matter with you?_

_What's the matter with you?_

* * *

"Conrard? Conrad? _What's the matter with you?_" asked Yuri.

His godfather smiled and said "Nothing heika, want to play catch again?"

"It's Yuri, Nazukeoya and…………………."

* * *

**A/N: Written on a totally random impulse. I guess I just wanted to spend more time with my favorite character! **

**Do you guys think I should try writing another songfic and maybe turn this into a series of songfics about various characters? **


End file.
